Unexpected Visitor
by edwardlover125
Summary: it is based around before Bella showed up. i dreampt this and wrote it down.
1. Chapter 1

Unexpected Visitor

Edward inhaled deeply, taking in as much air as he could, even though it wasn't necessary. His wrist watch telling him it was midnight. It was a cold windy December night, and that was just the kind of weather he liked. The secluded hill he stood upon was hidden from human eyes at this time of day.

" I thought I would find you here" Emmett said. " Esme was worried, I told her you would return." Edward had gone away from his family briefly to think about what he would do next.

" Tell her I'm sorry for leaving and that I hope I'm still welcome to come back."

" Of course your welcome back. So, how many?" Emmett said, smirking.

" None, I controlled myself." Emmet was referring to how many people he had killed. There was no doubt in Edwards mind that Alice had had a vision. " come on lets go." on the short run back to the house Edward recalled his thinking.

Edward had questioned himself to no end. Why do I keep living this way? He had asked, then he saw a small child run into its mothers arms, and knew why. While he had been away he had come across a scent he didn't recognize, one of a creature unheard of to him. It smelled like a human, but mostly like an animal that was wet but wasn't born to be a water dwelling animal. He ignored it because it seemed to have no interest in him.

Within a mile of the house, the scent came across him. Did it follow me? He thought. He looked to the side at Emmett who, in his mind, was asking Edward about the smell. They slowed and breathed in the unpleasant aroma.

" Lets consult Carlisle first before taking action." Edward said in reply to Emmett's silent question. When the two walked into the house everyone was waiting for them. " us too." Edward said to Alice's thought about the mysterious smell. " while I was away I came across the same smell. By the way sorry for leaving." everyone nodded in understanding.

" Carlisle, what is that thing?" Emmett asked before going over to stand protectively near Rosalie. " and why does it smell so bad?"

" I believe it is a shape-shifter. They pass as humans, even undetected by us, but only if they haven't shifted in eight hours. After they have shifted they smell like the animal they shifted into, but with a human…twist. My guess to why it doesn't smell like a… dry animal is it probably got wet. But that's kind of obvious."

" So, harmless or are we going after them?" Rosalie asked Alice.

" I don't see harm. What I did see is-" Alice was cut off by a knock on the door. " that."


	2. Chapter 2 Justice

2. Justice

Carlisle went over to the door and, without hesitation, opened it. A young woman, about twenty-three, maybe older. She had long golden-blonde hair that reached down to her waist. Her eyes were the color of emeralds. She had a warm smile on her face as Carlisle welcomed her.

" can we help you?" Carlisle asked with a huge smile on his face.

" um… is there an Edward Cullen here?" I knew she was looking for me so I had already walked over to the stranger. " I'm Serena Justice." she said as I shook her hand.

" how can I help you?" I asked trying not to freak her out by asking a question like why do they need me.

" Mr. Cullen I think you know why I'm here. Lets cut to the chase." I was taken back, but then her thoughts came flooding into my mind. She knew what I could do. She was worried she couldn't focus on her purpose to be in a house full of vampires, if she listened to me talk. She thought, like every other female on earth, it seemed, I was like some creature who looks like a god. Gosh, girls.

" Okay, what do you need from me?" I asked every other person in the room, except Alice, had a puzzled look on their face. " her, I guess you would call them a tribe, needs our help, she must have been in the town I, spent time in. I still don't know how you know about my mind reading."

" your family is very known about in my tribe after you saved us seventy-five years ago. But it seems that there are more members." she looked at Alice and Jasper.

" This is Alice and Jasper. Alice sees the future and Jasper can effect the emotions of the ones around him." Carlisle explained.

" ah, very nice to meet you." Serena said politely smiling at each. wow, he's gorges too! They all are. after she let the thought slip she looked over at me and smiled apologetically.


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N. Sorry the last chapter was confusing. I was tired, or something... Hopefully this is clearer. Thank you, Avatarlover1, for your advice on the story. This chapter is also in Edward's POV.)

3. Help Wanted

"I may know why you're here, but my family would appreciate being filled in," I said.

"Okay, my tribe lives near a river that flows through the mountains located north of us. About a month back, we were fishing in the lake, when a water nymph appeared and claimed that the river belonged to her people. The river is our main source of fresh water, so we argued with the water nymphs. But now there is a war going on, and unfortunately, we are losing. I was hoping that since you have been spoken to have peaceful habits, you could help us settle the dispute," Serena told us.

"So, let me get this straight. You shape-shifters are losing to water nymphs?" Emmett asked, obviously not believing what he was hearing. "Aren't they... tiny?"

"Yes, but we refuse to fight them physically. It is not our way."

"Plus, if they were to fight them, they would lose. Water nymphs _are _tiny, so it's 1. hard to see them, and 2. hard to grab, at least for non-vampires," Alice added.

"Well, let's go grab them," Emmett responded.

"What do you see, Alice?" Carlisle asked.

"Should be peaceful enough. They will disagree, but they won't want to mess with vampires."

"Then, let's go," Emmett said, eagerly wanting to know what a water nymph looked like.

"Problem. Only Edward can go. My tribe can't handle having seven vampires present. Besides, it's not that big of a deal," Serena said. Emmett's face dropped.

"I'll take a picture for you," I said. His spirits were lifted a tiny bit. _Thanks,_ he thought.


End file.
